


Bond the Adventurer Electric

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic Blood and Other Vampire AU Tales [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, maybe? - Freeform, passionate love, yeah this'll probably be the closest to sexy times I'm gonna write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Justine never expected that this is where she would end up on Halloween night. With a superior awaiting in the shadows, will she become one with the clan?





	Bond the Adventurer Electric

Justine's eyes shoot open.

The last thing she remembers was a prick on the back of her neck and then darkness, complete and total. What in the world is going on? She tries to stand up, but she falls forward. 

"Now, now," a somewhat familiar voice purrs catching her effortlessly.  
"Don't waste your energy, my sweet Justine. Your blood has not yet replenished."

Justine looks up to see a girl with super-pale skin, lighter than her platinum-blonde hair, wearing a black mini-dress.

"T-tana?!" she exclaims.

The aforementioned smiles.

"Who else would it be?" the girl laughs, showing her teeth.

Wait a second. Those.....aren't just teeth. Four of them are long and pointed. 

"Why are your teeth like that?"

"My love, you're not _that _naive. I know you'd recognize fangs."

Fangs? What the heck is going on? Then it hits Justine.

"Fangs? Are you a.........vampire?"

"Correct," Tana purrs.  
"And tonight, you and I---our souls---shall become one."

Justine tries to back away, but Tana's right. The low blood supply makes her tired, and extremely dizzy. 

"Tana, please just let me go," Justine exclaims.  
"I'm not trying to become a vampire here!"

"You're not?" Tana pouts jokingly as she helps Justine back into the coffin.  
"Oh well. Here you are anyway."

Taking advantage of her position, Tana slips a teal ring onto Justine's finger. 

"Ah!" Justine yelps as she feels it pierce her.  
"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, not much," Tana shrugs casually and she prepares a goblet.  
"Just a vampire ring that injects a currently-inactive bonding serum into you. Well, it's not entirely inactive. It _does _have one immediate side effect."

"What would---?" Justine begins before feeling an agonizing pain in her gums and teeth. Four of them are shifting into fangs. Justine feels a tear fall from her eye.

"Oh," Tana coos.  
"You poor thing. You're not used to this unbearable agony, are you? Well, please bear through with this process and do not fret, my dearest. Once it is all finished, I shall give you something to help that agonizing pain."

"Why.....me?"

"Why you?" she chuckles as she pours the blood.  
"Why _not _you would be a much better question. You're simply perfect for me to taste; you are beauty, you are grace--"

"I'm gonna punch you in the face!"

"Now, now, don't be so impudent. As I was saying, you have such a natural appeal to you. You give off the scent that attracts us vampires the most. And you have a natural stature for one. In short---"

Tana takes a long drink of the goblet. She's grown used to the taste of blood by now; in fact she's actually grown quite fond of it. It had taken her some time to after Andrea Russett had bitten and turned her. Now that she's been a vampire for some time, she savors every drop oozing down her throat, but knows that she must save half for her lover. She slowly removes the goblet from her mouth, feeling herself ascend into pure hemoecstasy. The aftertaste is just as amazing, if not even better. 

"---you're the perfect lover for someone like me. You're going to make an absolutely alluring vampire, I can tell."

Almost gliding, Tana brings the goblet over to Justine whose stomach is churning at the mere sight of it.

"Is that.....?" Justine is afraid to finish that sentence.  
"That's not really.....?"

"Blood? Why, of course, my darling. Now drink this and the ritual will be complete."

Justine shakes her head.

"I am _not _drinking blood!"

Upon hearing this, Tana pouts cutely.

"Oh, won't you please do it of your own free will? I don't wish to see you suffer an agonizing death, but if the serum doesn't become active soon, you'll die."

"Yeah, I'd much rather die than become a vampire."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

The promiscuous vampire girl gives a snap of her fingers and Justine feels her jaw dropping. She tries to battle against it, but Tana's magic is surprisingly strong. 

"Putting up a fight, are you? I _love_ that. I've been told that those who do are usually very passionate and intense lovers."

After some time, Justine feels herself giving in. Her jaw feels tense, so she reluctantly gives up. Tana pours the goblet into her mouth and snaps her fingers. Justine's jaw snaps up and she tries to spit it out, but Tana's taken control of her muscles and the blood goes down her throat.

"There. Now that wasn't _terribly_ horrific, was it?"

"You just made me drink blood, Tana! It was _extremely_ horrifying."

"You won't be thinking that in a second. In fact, it'll be like you're not thinking at all. You'll be stuck in a state of blissful devotion to me. You'll be mine and mine alone."

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" 

Tana can sense a struggler, and a struggler usually meant the chance of the mental changes killing her. She quickly comes over and places her hands on Justine's shoulders.

"This is for your own good, my dear."

Without hesitation, Tana sinks her fangs into Justine's neck, injecting a tranquilizing drug. Once her to-be lover has been sedated, Tana pulls back.

"I had a feeling taking that tranquilizer blood injection would come in handy."

Justine feels herself relax as her mind begins to mold. Her old memories die away, replaced by memories of her life as a vampire. How she's madly in love with Tana. Yes, this feels so right. Tana......Justine belongs to no one else but Tana.

Just Tana.

Just Tana.

JusTana.

Once everything is complete, Justine's eyes flutter open. 

"How do you feel, my dear Justine?" Tana purrs.

"Simply wonderful," she sighs.  
"I'm so honored to have been chosen to be your lover."

"I feel the same way."

Tana pulls Justine in, and the two begin to make out. Tana had been right. Justine's struggling indicated passion and intensity. Justine's lips are glazed with the taste of blood. Combining those two parts, it's a state of hemoecstasy twelve million times over. Tana never wants this to end. 

"My love," Justine gasps.  
"Will there be more who shall join us?"

Tana bats her eyes seductively.

"Of course, my dearest," she purrs.  
"We all know that this is the best way to live, right?"

"Yes. Yes!" Justine gasps.  
"I feel so wonderful."

"That's right, my passionfruit. And soon we'll make the whole world feel just as wonderful as we do."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
